


This Wasn't How It Was Going To Happen

by nanjcsy



Series: Candles Burn, Candles Go Out. [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cat Fight From Hell, F/F, F/M, Hunting, Ramsay is his own warning, Reek Remembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Myranda's Pov, an alternative to last episode's Sansa, Myranda and Reek. By request, what if Reek didn't push Myranda from that bridge? I cannot imagine that Reek wouldn't try to do something..anything. So here is a version where Reek still tries to help Sansa but doesn't kill Myranda. Ramsay comes back and all three are there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't How It Was Going To Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokiscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiscribe/gifts).



Myranda was just heading up towards Ramsay's chambers, having remembered she left her shawl last night. He always comes to her covered in Sansa's smell and blood. It makes her so angry and when she fucks him, she scratches, bites, her hands tightening around his neck. Ramsay arches and moans in pleasure while she seethes and tries to destroy his flesh. It was so unfair, Ramsay was supposed to be hers. Only he understood the cravings she had, he was the same. They could never find another like them, they were unique. For all her cruelties, she was still a girl and knew the feelings of love. The only person she has ever felt love for and he was ripping her heart out without a care in the world. She has gone from companion and lover to whore. He loves to call her a plaything and it had always turned her on. Now it just makes her want to plunge her nails into those intense eyes. It should be her that was sitting at the Bolton's table, with servants tripping to help her. With Ramsay at her side always and Roose Bolton helpless to change it. Five years of bonding and love all for nothing because some ginger cunt decided to be alive.

Just as she collected the shawl and shut Ramsay's door, she saw Reek moving as fast as he could down the hall. "Reek?" She called out sweetly, knowing it terrified him. The man never looked at her again after she watched and laughed through his castration. He had seen her grab the other girl's hand and put it between her legs. She came when he screamed at the peak of his agony. Reek was properly scared of her and it amused her to no end. Myranda was never jealous of Reek's attention from Ramsay. Reek wasn't a human anymore, why would she be jealous of a dog? In fact, she was thrilled with him sometimes. When she was bored she forced him to do dog training with her. She was rather fond of her riding crop and Reek learned quickly. When he was still half Theon, Myranda would help Ramsay play tricks to test Reek. Like offering water after three days of nothing, but offering it for Theon. Twice he fell for it and she watched while Ramsay flayed him. Each time she fucked Ramsay while Theon screamed over his freshly skinned toe. Reek shuffled over to her and seemed to shrink down with every step. "Yes...Milady?" He nearly whispered, clearly agitated over something. "Are you hiding something from me, Reek? You look like something is very wrong. Weren't you bringing that cunt her lunch?" Reek twitched and hesitantly responded, "Yes..she is...not there."

Myranda stared at the dog for a minute then grabbed his hair, yanking his head up. Reek tried to smother a cry of pain but he kept his eyes averted, they bulged in fear. "Reek, sweet doggie, Sansa is not in her room? Is that what you said? Are you very very sure? Did you even check under the bed for her?" The panic filled his face and the babbling burst forth. Myranda was used to it, unlike Ramsay she doesn't mind it and can follow it. "Sorry, sorry, I did! I looked under the table, closet, even under the bed. She is gone, a corkscrew is in the doorway and the door was open! Please, I was trying to find her and bring her back, I will I swear!" Releasing her grip, Myranda started to pet the tangled, greasy locks and smiled sweetly at the poor hound. "It is alright, Reek. Calm yourself. I shall help you find, Sansa. Come, we need to fetch something first." Reek followed meekly and quietly, wringing his hands. Getting her bow and arrow, Myranda smirked at Reek's shocked and worried look. She knows all about Theon and Sansa growing up together. Even though he is well behaved now, he must remember everything. Sansa wouldn't even touch him for the wedding ceremony and she heard Reek cried through the wedding night. The bitch hates him for something he didn't actually do and that is wonderful. Myranda likes knowing the woman grieves over a lie.

Turning to the cringing dog, Myranda leaned in close to him, knowing he hates that and smiled. "Tell me where she would have gone, Reek. Surely you would know." With a whimper, he told her of the candle in the broken tower instructions given to Sansa. "Wonderful, good boy. Now heel, Reek." Taking large strides Myranda thought of how Sansa would plan her trip back from the broken tower. In order to truly escape Winterfell she would need to take the opposite direction. The quickest way through the maze of bridges and halls. Myranda positioned herself in an alcove, Reek cowering beside her. Sure enough here came Lady Fucking Winterfell herself, nearly running, her face pure white in terror. Even trying to hide and run, the woman stood tall, chin up and was an emotionless statue. How could Ramsay stand that polite,boring, towering tree. Like a tree, she never has emotion. Myranda silently laughed to herself. That wasn't really true though. Myranda has heard the sobbing and screaming, she knows Sansa feels some things. Like fear, despair, shame and pain. Well, Myranda DID try to warn the girl, but she wanted to pull the Lady shit instead. How does it feel to be Sansa Bolton, honey? Better than Sansa Stark? Ah, it's time and Myranda is there, Sansa freezing in shock.

It felt so good to pull the arrow taut and every fiber of Myranda wanted to loose it. Right into that cunt's lovely blank but haughty face. Maybe take an eye. Reek whimpered beside her and Myranda spoke soft and sweet to the female she wanted to kill. She longed to masturbate on Sansa's dying body and felt herself grow wet. Reek begged Sansa to obey Myranda and she wanted to roll her eyes. Stupid mutt. Sansa speaks all noble as if giving a speech and Myranda gives in to the urge to taunt her. In fact, as she is threatening the ginger cunt, she isn't faking, she is really going to do this. She wants to do it, wants to hurt this girl that stole her place just by existing.  The bitch wants to be defiant, fine, be a martyr, no problem there.  Myranda is going to put an arrow through the statue's arm and see if it bleeds. About to loose the arrow, Reek suddenly moves in a burst of speed. It is like watching a scarecrow in rags fly in the wind. He is suddenly in front of Sansa, facing Myranda. His skinny arms outstretched, legs spread. The ginger cunt is taller but now all Myranda can hit is the cunt's head. Ramsay would be wearing her as a blanket if she shot Sansa's face. The disobedient dog was staring hard at the wooden planks but did not move. "Master said for no one to ever touch Sansa..Lady Sansa without permission." For a hound that usually stutters through a simple sentence, those words came out clearly.  

Myranda's smile got almost seductive and her voice was honey. "Reek, silly boy, you are a dog not a man. You can't protect her, remember? Now if you come over here right now, I won't tell Ramsay you were bad." The creature flinched and made a whine sound but shook his head. "The Master said no one can hurt Lady Sansa but him." He muttered and refused to move. Almost defiantly, the cur burst into loud babble, his eyes bulging almost comically. "Good Reek! Loyal Reek! Master told me to care for her! Master said no one should touch his wife! You don't have permission, Milady!" Fury filled her from head to toes and without thought loosed the arrow. It stuck out of Reek's thigh and he shrieked like a stuck pig. He did not move an inch and after a second, he went quiet again. Mryanda notched another arrow and aimed for his arm. "Reek, do you want another arrow to match that one? How many do you wish to have me put in you before you move out of the way?" The second arrow went through the upper thigh where it usually is fatty. Of course, not that Reek had any fat at all, so perhaps it hurt worse. He certainly screamed like it did, but the stupid dog wouldn't move. Sansa stared at Myranda and another arrow was notched, Myranda staring back at Sansa the whole time. "Eventually, one of the arrows will make him fall down. When that happens, I will get to you, I promise" She assured Sansa sweetly.

Before she could loose the third arrow which would have gone through Reek's other arm, Sansa spoke. "I will go back to my chambers. Stop hurting him." The words were so haughty, yet Myranda lessened the tension a bit in the arrow. "Fine. I am glad you have seen reason, Lady Sansa. Start walking please, Reek can be your stinky little shield all the way there. Oh and Reek, I agree to stop shooting arrows into you. When we return to the kennels, I am going to beat you half to death. I haven't decided if I will use the crop or borrow Damon's whip. Get walking, dog." That sweet voice had gone deeper and then faded into the true rough voice of the sadistic black heart. Both Sansa and Reek seemed to flinch when her voice had changed. Falling silent, Myranda hates that she slipped and that was another crime to add at the cunt's feet. She followed the two of them to the chamber. Sansa made a small sound of despair when she entered the room and Myranda loved it. It helped to pull herself together. Standing tall, holding the bow and arrow but no longer pointing it, Myranda sauntered into the room. "Reek, shut and lock the door. We are going to all wait together for your beloved husband, milady." Sitting in the only chair, she watched as Sansa walked to a window staring outwards. Reek shut the heavy door then went to stand in the corner, staring at the floor. Myranda knew it was an act, if she so mcuh as stood, the creature would run to shield Sansa.

"When I tell Ramsay about your dedication to Lady Sansa, do you think he will be jealous, Reek? Or when I mention how you did not obey me? He hates it when you disobey, when you disrespect someone. You don't have many fingers or toes left, do you? What if he takes the rest of them? Then you won't be able to serve inside anymore, Reek. You'll have to stay in the kennels, with your useless paws. Crawling around all the time, your main company being the dogs. Ramsay would only see you on the hunts, how long before your mind goes insane? How long before you really ARE a dog, Reek?" Myranda smiled as the dog grew white with horror and tears began to slowly fill his eyes.  "Leave him alone." Sansa snapped at Myranda. How dare that cunt speak to her that way? How fucking dare she? Doesn't she understand yet what I am capable of? What Ramsay is capable of? "Just passing the time with Ramsay's pet, milady. Would you rather we talk instead?" Sansa turned back to the window but spoke while her eyes scanned for returning Boltons. "Why are you in here? Just go and lock the door behind you. Stand in the hall if you want to, but I want you to leave."

Myranda wanted to rip every piece of hair of that bitch's head. "No, I think it best if I stay in here with you. Just in case you decide to try anything. Ramsay would be so devastated if you ran away or were here dead by your own hand. I must protect you, milady." A bitter laugh came forth and Sansa sneered, "Oh yes, I am so happy for your protection. I was just as happy when King Joffrey pointed a crossbow at my head." Turning, the snooty bitch stared down at Myranda with mild disgust. Walking slowly towards Myranda, Sansa continues to speak evenly and softly. "In the throne room of the Red Keep I was punished in front of the royal court. My dress torn off, a knight beat me with the flat of his sword. He punched my gut with his large fist and I knelt on the marble floor while he beat me. The king urging him to beat me harder so I would scream louder. King Joffrey liked me pretty, so he made sure his knight knew to never hurt my face. The king kept me in a gilded fancy cage and now Ramsay keeps me in another one. Funny, he never touches my face either. Men like me pretty and hurting. Strange, isn't it?" Myranda had put the bow and arrows on the ground next to the chair and resisted reaching for them. She did stand up as Sansa got closer, feeling uneasy.  Reek whimpered and started to inch over but was more sliding across the wall. He sensed it too, that wrongness with Sansa.

Standing directly in front of Myranda, only personal space divided them now. Looking directly into Myranda's eyes, Sansa spoke with that hard cold tone of a high noble cunt. "See, whatever whore tricks you use to keep Ramsay interested in you, it really works for you. Did you think you were the only woman who knows how to use tricks? Ramsay gets bored easily, you gave me that helpful advice, remember? He likes me pretty and crying. He likes my screams and pleas when he hurts me, rapes me. Sometimes though, I see another thing. Every now and then, he growls and calls me a wolf. He urges me to try and fight him, so I do. With everything I have, I will struggle and lose. But he likes to tame me sometimes, not just have me cry and submit. Yes, he will do something terrible to me for trying to run, of course he will. I am prepared for that. I knew when I took the risk I might be caught. It was worth the try and now Ramsay will have another thing to keep him interested in me.  He will spend so much time with me, to retrain his bad wolf girl. And while Reek might remain in the kennels, you might find yourself alone in your bed for a long time." Myranda gasped and before she even could think of what she was doing, her hand connected with Sansa's milky skin. Her cheek burned bright now. Sansa suddenly cracked her own palm hard against Myranda's cheek and she just stared in utter shock at the bitch. Reek let out a broken wail, lurching forward, but then stopped wringing his hands. What could he do? Nothing. So Myranda kept her eyes on Sansa, ignoring Reek.

"You stuck up cunt. When Ramsay is trying to fit his fist up your ass, do you act like a lady then? How did you like it when Ramsay had Reek lick you between your legs? Was it good for you? It was my idea by the way, a little gift for you. I hope you liked it. From what I heard you screamed and writhed so much, Ramsay had to hold you down." Sansa grew taller somehow and more dignified with every word. Myranda grew angrier, the girl was supposed to be humiliated, not haughty. "I don't ask about your personal time with my husband and I shouldn't have to hear filth from your mouth. If my father were here, he would have you whipped half to death for striking one of your betters. I wonder what Roose Bolton would do if he were informed that you struck me?" Myranda tried not to show the flooding fear of such a thing and tried to smile at Sansa as if she hadn't a care in the world. "Ramsay wouldn't allow that. He doesn't let you leave this room, sweet Lady. How would you ever get a message to him?" Sansa stared through Myranda as if she weren't really a person. "I managed to get our of the room, didn't I? It might take me some time, but I promise you, I will reach Roose's ear and he will come for you. I hope I get to hear your screams, the way you hear mine. I will enjoy them as much as you do I think."

It was the most unfortunate timing that Myranda launched herself to attack the statue just as Ramsay entered the room. He took in the sight of Myranda grabbing Sansa's hair and nearly take it out of her head. "Myranda" He snapped and instantly she let go and backed away from that bitch. Speaking fast, turning to look at Ramsay, Myranda told him of Sansa trying to escape. Myranda saw how Ramsay brightened at the mention of his wife's defiance. Myranda's heart sunk into her stomach as she saw that Sansa was right. Ramsay was thrilled to have a reason to tame his cold wolf bitch. "Oh, dearest wife, I feel wounded. Here I return to you after keeping you and your home safe, just to find you were trying to leave? We will have to discuss this further, love." Just then, Reek started to shuffle back to his corner, afraid to speak up about Myranda.  Arching an eyebrow, Ramsay followed Reek's progress to the corner. Myanda followed the sharp gaze and discovered Reek was bleeding from his wounds all across the floor in small patters. "Reek?" "Yes Master?" "Why are you bleeding from your arm and leg?" As Reek tries to stammer his answer, Ramsay swept his gaze over the bow and arrows next to the chair. While Reek told what had happened, truthful and loyal as always, Ramsay nearly glowed. He seemed even more thrilled than when he heard Sansa tried to run away. Looking directly at Myranda now, that look, she knows it. Usually it makes her wet, ready to fuck because someone else would be screaming. This time the look was directed at her and she was not wet now. She dried up in dread and she needed to appease him fast.

She smiled at him and began to slowly move towards him, acting as if she needed to have sex or perish. "My Lord Ramsay," She hoped using his title helped, sometimes it did. Tonight it did nothing, the look remained the same. "Reek told me that Lady Sansa ran so I was hunting her down to bring her back to her room. I brought the bow and arrow to scare her nothing more. I shot Reek for ruining my game, it's just the dog that I hurt. Not your beloved wife." Ramsay looked at the growing bruise on Sansa's cheek then looked back at Myranda. Now his voice was light and cheerful. Myranda felt terror slither up her back and tried not to show her fear. "Are you going to tell me that Reek slapped my wife? And weren't you trying to take out my wife's lovely hair when I walked in? I know you so well, my lovely savage girl. You would have filled my wife with arrows if you had the chance. Reek kept you from hurting my gentle little Sansa, he will be rewarded for it. How dare you assume to ever hit a noble woman? What did I tell you about your jealousy, Myranda? It is boring. You have become unruly, unreasonable and a bitch, to be honest with you. I think it's a perfect time for a hunt, don't you?" Turning freezing cold, Myranda lost her smile and thew herself at Ramsay's large chest. "Please, Ramsay don't kill me. We found each other, not many others will ever understand what we are like. What we can do together. Beat me and punish me, but don't destroy me. I am your true and only friend in this place. I am the only one who truly cares and loves you." 

Ramsay wrapped his arms tightly around Myranda and fondly spoke. "My little fierce kitten, we have always had so much fun together. I loved every minute of it. I have enjoyed every inch of your bony body, I have enjoyed your dark little mind and your rotted heart." He shoved Myranda away hard enough for her to fall to the floor. "You struck my wife, Myranda. You put arrows into my Reek. You had no permission to do these things. Did you forget your place, who you are? The kennel master's daughter and my whore. My plaything. Mine. Sansa is mine too. So is Reek. You have become boring with your jealousy and now you have given me the perfect reason to finally kill you. This hunt will be the best one ever. You are a predator and you know the land pretty well. You have been on enough hunts to know how I maneuver. I expect one heck of a challenge from you, Myranda. Instead of being ripped up by the dogs, maybe I will flay you alive. Or because I have enjoyed you so much, maybe I will slit your throat while I fuck you before I skin you. I am going to keep your flesh, make something of it as a memento, love. And a dog will be named after you of course. Now get up and run. You have until morning light and then I am coming for you, my dear. Go."  

She was filthy, sweat poured and she stank like Reek. Myranda did know the land well and avoided all the traps and areas the girls would normally run to. Myranda was nearly in the next town when light came up. Some of the villagers were up, dealing with setting up stands or moving animals about. They stared in disgust at the woman, who had a shredded dress, messy hair and was slimy with sweat. Myranda had twice fallen into puddles of mud and snow, even her face was smeared in filth.

Not a single person did anything but watch with hostile beady eyes when the meanest girl every known to the village was chased. They silently watched as Ramsay came charging in on a horse and the whore had screamed. She began to run into alleyways, hoping to avoid the crazed man who leaped off the horse. He was yelling her name in a taunting voice that made many of them shudder a bit. No one wanted to attract the attention of the madman.  The screams got louder as he must have caught her. They all went on with their mornings as screams pealed forth from a dark ally. Not a single person looked. Eyes did turn when Ramsay came back out, covered in blood, carrying a thin, naked, dead whore in his arms. She had been beaten, deeply cut in many places, blood poured from between her legs and her throat was slit. "Don't worry, my savage little girl. I will miss you, but I will keep your skin to remind me of you. I promise."


End file.
